Ayatos sick day
by Japanese princess19
Summary: Ayato is sick and won t admit it and gives his brothers the run around Shuu, Reiji and Ruki team up just to take his temperature.
1. Chapter 1

**It`s a normal day in the Sakamaki and Mukami household Ayato wants his eldest brother Shuu so he goes to his room Shuu looks up**

 **"hey Ayato"**

 **Ayato looks at him**

 **"hey Shuu can I spend time with you?"**

 **Shuu agrees wanting Ayato**

 **"of course you can"**

 **Ayato then pounces on his brother**

 **"hug attack!"**

 **he hugs Shuu who chuckles and holds onto Ayato**

 **Ayato smiles mischeviously**

 **"I got you and there`s nothing you can do about it hehe"**

 **Shuu raises an eyebrow in amusement**

 **"there`s nothing I can do?"**

 **Ayato looks at Shuu**

 **"yep"**

 **he snuggles up to Shuu holds him and smiles**

 **Ayato speaks up**

 **"this is nice just chilling with you"**

 **Shuu agrees**

 **"it is yes"**

 **Ayato sneezes quitely snuggling closer to Shuu**

 **"bless you"**

 **"thanks that came out of nowhere"**

 **Shuu chuckles Ayato pouts**

 **"it`s not funny"**

 **"sorry Ayato"**

 **"it`s okay"**

 **Shuu held him still**

 **"mine!"**

 **"yes I am yours"**

 **Ayato sneezes again**

 **"Is my hair near my nose?"**

 **Shuu checks**

 **"no it`s not"**

 **"I don`t get why I`m sneezing so much"**

 **Shuu sugests**

 **"you could be ill"**

 **Ayato suggests**

 **"it might be dust"**

 **"okay then"**

 **Ayato asks**

 **"when was the last time we spent time together"**

 **"two weeks ago"**

 **"I actually thought it was longer than that"**

 **"Nope"**

 **"have you pranked Reiji yet?"**

 **"No not yet"**

 **"Laito and Kanato pranked me and I couldn`t sleep in my room"**

 **"what did they do?"**

 **"they thought it would be so funny to hide my iron maiden"**

 **"that`s annoying"**

 **"so I had to sleep on one of the sofas"**

 **"that sucks"**

 **"I still can`t find it"**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ayato sneezes again Shuu looks at him suspicious**

 **"I don`t know why I keep sneezing?"**

 **"you're probably ill Ayato why don`t you go to Reiji and get your temperature taken"**

 **Ayato denies it**

 **"it`s probably just dust"**

 **Shuu looks at him**

 **"It`s not the room was cleaned yesterday"**

 **Ayato tries to convince him that it`s just dust which results in Shuu turning on his side back facing Ayato and ignores him**

 **"Shuu please don`t ignore me"**

 **he shakes Shuu to try and get his attention but he continues to ignore him Ayato pouts and goes to sulk in the corner Shuu grabs his phone and dials Reiji`s number**

 **"what is it?"**

 **"Ayato keeps sneezing I think he`s ill but he won`t go to you to have his temperature taken"**

 **"where are you and I`ll come to you?"**

 **"my room"**

 **"just try to keep him occupied until I get there"**

 **"he`s sulking in the corner at the moment"**

 **Shuu turns over to find Ayato is gone**

 **"never mind he`s gone"**

 **Reiji sighs**

 **"we better go look for him"**

 **Reiji hangs up and grabs the thermometer he puts it into his pocket and goes and looks for Ayato meanwhile Ayato has gone to Kou`s room he knocks on the door he gets no reply he opens the door to see Kou relaxing on his bed listening to music with his earphones in he goes over to Kou and nudges him to get his attention Kou looks at him and takes an earphone out**

 **"what do you want?"**

 **I need to hide from Shuu he thinks I`m ill but I`m not I`ll do anything"**

 **Kou thinks about it**

 **"fine you can hide in here just remember your promise"**

 **Ayato nods he then crawls under Kou`s bed and makes sure he can`t be seen meanwhile Ruki spots Reiji looking he goes over to him and asks**

 **"what are you looking for?"**

 **Reiji looks at Ruki**

 **"Ayato I believe he`s ill but won`t have his temperature taken"**

 **Ruki nods and offers to help look for him which Reiji accepts and they go off in different directions to look for him Shuu goes to Kou`s room he knocks on the door Kou says he can come in**

 **"have you seen Ayato?"**

 **Kou points to his bed Shuu goes over and and notices Ayato`s leg he grabs it and pulls Ayato out from underneath the bed Ayato tries to get away but Shuu pulls Ayato close while he struggles to get free Kou just watches in amusement Shuu grabs his phone to call Reiji but Ayato gets free and runs off Shuu sighs he gets up to look for Ayato again.**


End file.
